Through The Looking Glass
by RobinSparkelz
Summary: They are biting words, and bone deep pain, they are tangled sheets and searing kisses they are empty promises and breathless confessions. "Say something I'm giving up on you" A Sasuke&Sakura Anthology.


**Through the looking glass.**

**Chapter 1.**

_**By: RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Perfect<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke has been described as pretty, handsome, apathetic, sour, an adonis, a ugly bastard but to Sakura, Sasuke is beautiful. He is most beautiful she thinks, when he is above her, and inside her, when his hands caress her face and his arms cage her in, when his lips press against hers, when his tongue licks her most private parts and his teeth graze her clit, Sasuke to her, is the most beautiful when he looks at her with utter adoration and worships her body, when he is stripped bare and his eyes are a mass of swirling emotion, when he says I love you to her without uttering a word.<p>

.

.

.

She remembers the first time they made love, all awkward fumbling and flushed cheeks, there was tentative touches and hesitant movements, it had been neither her first time, nor Sasuke's, but it had been there first time _**together**_, she had felt like a awkward teenager, losing it in the back seat of a car, overly conscious and nervous, and Sasuke had been uncharacteristically unsure, a blush staining his pale cheeks and she had thought maybe he didn't want to, but when he had laid a trail of kisses down her stomach, gently brushing her hip bones as he removed her panties, and laid a kiss just there and _**oh, oh.**_.. She knew he very much did want to, and as much as her, he wanted it to be perfect. So she called out to him, "Sasuke." And she remembers the erotic picture he had made, glancing up at her from between her legs, "I... this is perfect." She murmured.

**And it had been, so, so **_**perfect.**_

Tangled in sheets, her back pressed against his chest, her eyes drooped, as he gently drew circles on her stomach. "You" he whispered "..are perfect."

.

.

.

She is showing, through the pale pink sun dress, her growing belly is pushing through the fabric, she gently rests her hand over her bump, and continues gazing outside, she is sitting on a window seat in the library, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, soaking in the watery rays of winter sun. This is where he finds her, she senses him immediately, but she only turns to look at him when he is a few feet away, and like always she can't help the smile that lights up her face when she sees him,_** her**_ Sasuke, but he is not smiling, instead a frown adorns his face and she knows why, her shoulders have shrunk, her lips are chafed, her face is thin and pinched. To Sasuke it seems as if Sakura has been completely drained of life, all except for the growing protrusion, their baby - who is _killing _her.

"Sit with me Sasuke-kun." She tells him and she shifts slightly so there is space next to her, gingerly he sits, swinging his legs up onto the window seat, gently he pushes her down next to him so her head is on his chest, and he winds his arms around her, and he can feel her bones through her dress and he closes his eyes tightly, and just sits with her, holds her, holds onto her _**forever.**_

He doesn't realize he is crying until she tell him not to. "Don't cry, don't cry for me Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

She is in premature labor, her body could not handle the strain of the child anymore, and there is blood, so much blood all over his hands from when he picked her up and rushed her to the hospital, her blood, the child's blood, he cannot think he only sees red.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr Uchiha! "

The nurse is screaming at him, her eyes are wide, her voice to loud and he knows the question before she asks it, he stares down at the blood on his hand, her blood, hers, because of the child. _**Their child.**_

"Save her, save Sakura."

.

.

.

"Its been a week, he still hasn't been to see her." Naruto worriedly whispers to Ino.

.

.

.

He hates this hospital, he hates the smell, the walls, the patients, he especially hates the cries of the new born babies. He hates it all. But still here he is, walking down the darkened corridors, aimlessly, he cannot leave, he is trapped, because she is still here, and he cannot be alone, not again.

It is to late he realizes where he is, and to late to turn back. The nurse looks up, he is not supposed to be here, but she sees him, and there is pity in her eyes and he hates that more, all the pitying looks and hushed whispers, everyone stepping around him like he is a fucking time bomb, about to explode any second, and she says nothing.

His feet do not listen to his brain, and they drag him into the ward, it is absolutely still, except for the rhythmic beeping in the background, and he spots her almost immediately, he's entire body feels locked, his heart thundering in his chest and slowly he makes his way to her, and it is like she senses him, and her eyes blink open, and every hateful emotion built up inside him dissolves, and his body feels warm and there is a inexplicable feeling of joy and something else - unidentifiable, and slowly... so very slowly he leans down, and gently picks her up, she is tiny, not even the length of his arm, and immediately her tiny fingers latch onto his, and she blinks at him, wide eyed with green, _**green**_ eyes like her mother and he whispers, "You...are perfect."

.

.

.

**Note:_ This is a drabble series, its going to consist of one hundred chapters, thus the title. Please leave me prompts :D I write for the people! And Review, Review, Review even if its just a smiley face :D. They will all be SasuSaku drabbles. ;) Also in case of confusion Sakura dies, despite Sasuke's choice._**


End file.
